Welcome to the Team
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: Starts off during Humanity (as close to the episode as possible) and might continue if you all like it. Well, standard procedure, Robin starts falling for the new girl, Pacifica Lunes, and she seems to like him back. OC x Robin. I WILL continue if people comment on it.
1. Humanity

**Takes place during episode 15 (Humanity) and instead of, ****Zatanna ****I am using an OC. However, Zatanna will come in later and for the time being, it will be the OC.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Good work everyone," Black Canary said as she stepped into the training room. "In fact it's been a very productive week." The pairs who were sparring broke apart.

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," Artemis joked.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here," Wally defended himself as he waved his cast around.

Black Canary chuckled. "I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother."

"_Recognized: Zatara 11. Access Granted: Pacifica Lunes A03. Authorization: Zatara 11."_

Everyone's head turned to the zeta beam. Could this be another new teammate?

"Pacifica, this is the Team," Zatara explained in his heavily accented voice as a pretty teen girl stepped out of the zeta-tubes. She had long bronze hair and bronze eyes. "Team, this is Pacifica, Princess of the Pacifica."

M'gann floated down to ground level with a cheerful smile. "Hi I'm-" She began.

"Robin!" Robin exclaimed jumping in front of the Martian. "I mean I'm Robin. She's Megan, and that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner," Robin introduced with a small wave.

Kaldur cleared his throat, "Welcome to the Cave."

"Thanks."

"S-so are you joining the Team?" Robin stuttered. Everyone shot him an awestruck look. Since when did the Boy Wonder stutter?

Artemis nudged Wally slightly in the side and sent him a questioning look. Wally shook his head as M'gann's voice inside her head interrupted her thoughts. "_Does anyone else get the idea that we're still on probation with Zatara?" _the Martian asked telepathically.

"_Not just Zatara. I mean, why is Marvel still around?" _Conner asked with a small wave.

Kaldur shrugged. "_I think Marvel just likes being here with us. He seems like a kid at heart."_

"_Plus," _Wally added,_ "We _like _having him around."_

"You _like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot."_

_Wally turned to Artemis. "And your point is…?"_

"_It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado," _Aqualad said, ignoring Artemis and Wally bicker.

"_Yeah," _Robin added. "_At least _he _trusted us."_

"_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him," _Conner said, getting angry. "_He was the traitor! That machine nearly got M- all of us killed!"_

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" the new girl asked, stepping forward. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Nobody said a word, as they were aware that Black Canary and Zatara were watching them.

"Alright, fine!" Conner said turning to Canary. "We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack. And the League hasn't told us anything."

"The Team is not to pursue this," Canary said stepping forward. Pacifica bit back a smile, from her time in council meetings, she knew when someone said that people were not allowed to do something they did it anyways.

"Why don't you take Pacifica on a Cave tour?" Zatara suggested.

M'gann smiled sweetly as did the rest of the Team. "Oh, yes, Zatara. That is a great idea!" she exclaimed.

After Conner managed to trick Captain Marvel into leaving the teens alone they began the 'tour'. Pacifica rejoined the rest of the Team after finding a small corridor. When she did, her clothes were different and this made Robin stutter, "When did you? How did you?"

"We're not really going on a tour are we?" Pacifica asked bored, appearing in different clothes.

"No," Conner responded. "We're hunting down that robot.

Kaldur agreed. "Yes, we are."

"Wow," Pacifica said somewhat sarcastically, "out loud and everything."

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked somewhat hesitantly.

Robin turned and frowned slightly at the two. "I'm sure she won't tell," he shrugged.

Pacifica turned. "I can't tell," she smirked. "Not if you kidnap me."

Artemis grinned. "Oh, she's gonna fit in great."

"M'gann," Canary's weary voice came over the Bioship. "The Bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

"We're kidnapping Pacifica," M'gann answered cheerfully.

"To show her Happy Harbor! We thought she might like to see it," Wally quickly added.

"Roger that. Uh, have fun."

Robin turned to his teammates. "Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea," he finished thoughtfully.

Everyone turned to Kid Flash.

The speedster smiled. "As a matter of fact…"

Later, inside Belle Reve…

"Warden Strange owed us a favor from stopping last month's prison break," Miss Martian began, getting right up in Ivo's face, "and he's given us five minutes with you."

"Spill Ivo! How do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?" Conner demanded.

Ivo sat back. "Now why the world would I know how to find Morrow?"

"Because," KF said stepping forward. "And here's a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the crazy android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to and where."

Pacifica found herself nodding. It didn't seem dumb or crazy to her. In fact it made perfect sense, as the saying goes, _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_.

"Ah, I see your point, so let me rephrase. Why in the world would I _tell _you how to find Morrow?" Ivo countered.

"He knows. Do what you must." Aqualad said while walking towards Ivo.

But despite the Team's perseverance and M'gann's telepathic tries, no one was getting any information out of Ivo.

"Oh, ho, ho. Please, As if I've never faced a telepath before." Ivo laughed.

Pacifica muttered something in a different language that sounded like complete gibberish to everyone, "Veritatem dicere."

Ivo sat up straight and started spewing information out. "Morrow is in a secret underground base under Yellow Stone National Park, 100 meters South of Old Faithful."

Everyone's jaws fell open and Robin peered over everyone's shoulder to look at Pacifica.

"_Wait!_ What just happened?" Ivo asked nervously.

"Lockout all external communication," Aqualad instructed. "Soon Canary, and Zatara, Batman too, I imagine will know about our…visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Okay, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here-" Robin began.

"Why?" Pacifica interrupted again. "Be as chalant as you like."

Robin's eyes widened and then he smirked.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers," Artemis explained. "Could you teleport us to Tornado or Morrow to a cell? Or force his bots to surrender?" she asked.

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Pacifica asked in a fake cheerful voice. Artemis frowned at the girl. "Zatara couldn't even do all that, let alone the gods. My _real_ mentors are ancient, like over a million years old, they teach me and I'm not even near on Isis's level. See, I need to know a spell cold or else have some time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy which usually comes from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

Conner made an impatient sound. "What's our ETA to Yellowstone? I am way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

Aqualad, always the calm, level-headed one responded with, "Are you so sure he's the one who betrayed us?"

"Aren't you!?" Conner yelled back while looking at Aqualad.

"I am not convinced," Aqualad admitted. "Even so, that makes him but a victim of his creator's programming. Certainly he deserves a chance to prove he is more than the weapon others designed him to be."

"Stealth mode," Aqualad told his teammates. The rest of the Team activated stealth mode while Pacifica opened the hatch. Aqualad walked up to her and said, "I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No. You must do as you see fit."

"Good." Pacifica said while raising her arms. She then chanted, "Commuta habitum."

Pacifica's clothes changed into a knee-length white linen dress, bronze metal armor on top, an athame strapped to her hip, bronze & linen gladiator sandals, and one ankh amulet. When she finished the Team went outside and started to run towards Morrow's base.

"Ivo was right," Robin said as he pulled up his holographic keyboard. "Something's down there."

Suddenly, harsh winds hit the Team, knocking them back. Red Tornado appeared with a large twister and made several other twisters surround the Team.

"WHY, TORNADO!?" Miss Martian yelled. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

She turned towards Super boy and mentally said, '_Message received?_'

He nodded and faced Red Tornado while saying, "Who cares why? Nail him!"

Aqualad ran towards Tornado with Superboy and yelled, "Superboy, Maneuver 7!"

Superboy launched Aqualad towards Red Tornado and he ended up being punched and sent back towards the ground. Artemis shot arrows at the android while Robin remained close by. Red Tornado redirected the arrows to the Team and if it wasn't for Robin, he and Artemis would've blown up.

"That does it, Red. Your not the only spin doctor around here." Kid Flash said while creating a tornado of his own and Miss Martian tried to sneak up on Tornado. The android promptly took Miss Martian's hand and threw her towards Wally. They collided and were sent to ground-level at breakneck speed. Pacifica got up and tried to say a spell, but Tornado took her by the neck and waited until she blacked out.

Within minutes all members of the Team were on the ground, seemingly unconscious, but sadly this plan didn't work. Red Tornado's brother android, Red Volcano, had seen the "Play Dead" sign that Red Tornado had carved into the ground as he had landed. From that point the real battle began.

Red Volcano threw the huge rock at the team. At that same moment the Team got up and looked at the two reds. Kaldur jumped to cut some of the rocks up while Miss Martian blocked one huge piece with her telekinesis and the rest of the Team dispersed. A rock flew towards Robin and Pacifica's direction and this made Robin jump out of the way and look where the two were standing. He thought to everyone through the mental link, '_Pacifica?_'

When the smoke cleared Pacifica was kneeling and then got back up quickly and said, '_I'm good, but Red Tornado's getting away._'

'_Is he abandoning us?_' Artemis asked in an irritated tone.

'_I don't believe that._' Miss Martian answered.

"You stand no chance against me human," Red Volcano stated as KF ran up the rock towards him.

"We're not human!" Miss Martian and Superboy yelled as they approached Red Volcano.

"Apologizes. I suppose the properly allusive term is _meatbags._" Red Tornado said in his emotionless, robotic voice. He knocked Miss Martian and Superboy back to the ground and caused a huge hole to open up underneath Artemis and Aqualad, who thankfully got out thanks to a trick arrow. Even Robin's explosive batrangs proved to be nothing against the android.

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move." Red Volcano boasted while lowering his hand.

"Ligatis conspectu eius." Pacifica chanted and soon a vine covered Red Volcano's eyes and caused him to struggle against its iron grip. "Tornado never knew my moves."

"And I bet you've got some good ones," Robin said. "Whoa, sorry, that may've come off a little to Wally." Had he just said _Wally_? When they were in _uniform_?

Pacifica giggled. "I don't mind."

REd Volcano blasted the vine off his eyes and caused a volcano to erupt from behind him. KF dodged some lava rocks that were thrown at him.

'_He's activating a Stage 2 eruption. It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere goodbye,' _KF quickly explained and urgently.

'_Hit him from all sides,' _Aqualad instructed while taking out his swords.

That seemed like a good plan, but no one could get close enough to land a good hit on Red Volcano. Not Kid Flash, nor Superboy, nor Artemis; nobody could. Red Volcano telepathically grabbed Miss Martian as she fell unconscious from the fire that surrounded her.

"M'gann!" superboy yelled as he ran towards her. Red Tornado cut him off by jumping in the middle of them, literally. The vibrations from the hit caused both teens to fly in different directions.

Pacifica Held her hands out and recited, "Take his powers, blessed be multiply his strength for thee." This spell made multiple copies of Kid Flash that started to run in different directions. "I-I use a scaled-down version when I want to sneak out of the training-grounds!"

The real Kid Flash used the distraction to save M'gann. Then a huge jet stream of water knocked Red Volcano back into the lava.

"Nice hit!" Robin yelled to Aqualad.

"The hit was not mine. Look!" Aqualad exclaimed while pointing to Red Torpedo. The Reds were helping the Team. But, why?

"Sister, brothers. STOP!" Red Volcano commanded, but the other reds continued to attack, under the lava. Red Tornado landed on Red Volcano and if it wasn't for Superboy, he would've melted completely. However, there was a major problem; Red Volcano already activated Stage 3.

"Tornado listen!" Kid Flash yelled to Red Tornado. "We're on the verge of a Stage 3, super volcano eruption! There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure fast, but the ash cloud will bring on a worldwide nuclear winner unless you divert it!" He turned to Robin. "Triangulate around the pressure locas."

"Right," Robin agreed, once again pulling up his holographic keyboard. "There, there, and there."

Artemis released an arrow that sent three missiles to those three places on the volcano. Red Tornado rose off the ground and created a huge Tornado that vented the ash from the volcano and into outer space.

"Yes!" KF cheered.

"Ha, there, that should do it," Robin said after they finished fixing Red Tornado's voice box.

"Yes, I can speak again," The familiar, robotic voice of Red Tornado said.

Aqualad walked to Tornado and said, "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet,"

"The planet would have survived," Tornado corrected. "It was humanity that was saved, though not by my being. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

Aqualad put his hand of Red Tornado's metal shoulder. "The point is this: you were never the mole. Never a traitor."

"No," The android agreed. "I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Cool! Souvenir," Wally called picking up a red metal hand.

"Reddy!" Robin exclaimed, carrying some robot parts as he walked over. "We can rebuild you! Better than you were before!"

"I do not believe I should be repaired," Red Tornado said. He sounded sad, even though he was just a robot.

Conner turned. "Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" he demanded.

"I was the pragmatic choice," Tornado explained. "I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second-life to live."

"But," Wally said, "You _do _have advanced I.A. programming specially designed to learn, adapt, and evolve."

M'gann hit her head lightly as she realized something. "Hello Megan! You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do with the League. Their stiffs." Artemis understood.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman." Robin added. "Trust me."

"Then the Cave was not only proving ground for us, but for you as well," Aqualad said.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to _care_ about you all." Red Tornado admitted.

"See?" Superboy said. "Practically a meat-bag already."

"Which reminds me..." Red Tornado started, but never finished.

"So, good kidnapping?" Robin asked as he leaned towards Pacifica, when the Team was back in the Bioship.

Pacifica turned with a smile. "Actually, yeah. Best ever."

Robin chuckled. "First of many, I hope."

Pacifica frowned. "If Zatara doesn't ground me for life and if Isis lets me stay on this team."

Robin chuckled at this and held out his hand. Pacifica took it and smiled until all of her teeth were showing.

"She's grounded for life!" Zatara exclaimed. They were back in the Cave and saw that Zatara was furious. "They're good kids, Giovanni. Don't worry, Giovanni. She's _NEVER _joining this team."

When Zatara finished talking to Black Canary, Pacifica got scolded by Zatara while she, herself, was trying to look as small as possible. The moment Zatara brought up her studies, Pacifica snapped and started to scream, "Ego sollicitus erit et studia et vox iam, sum satus impetro infensus! Ego sum tredecim. Alias aetatis, etiam in hac vita et capsellam habeas. Donec velit pendet exigua cum aliis sum. Nimium est?"

"Anyone catch any of that?" Wally asked. He looked around and saw that the Team was staring at Pacifica in shock. She seemed to radiate power. Lightning streamed around the curls of her hair, her dress spun with an unnatural wind, around her the air changed temperature quickly, and her body floated just a bit off the ground. "Anyone?"

Pacifica floated back to the ground and used the zeta-beam to return to her home. The Team recovered from their shock and went to the living room while the Leaguers talked. Robin paced the area while muttering something about losing his calmness, "I was totally distraught and now I almost gave away Wally's ID (**A.U. That's ID _not _1D. I _know _how Directioners get about fanfics saying 1D**) during a mission."

Wally walked up to Robin and placed his broken arm on his shoulder. This made Robin stop dead in his tracks and face the teen. The red-head looked at his friend and said, "You were just a victim of the lovebug, my friend. A victim."

'_Ha ha, Wally, make fun of me. Wait, could he actually be right? Nah, it's just my mind laying tricks on me._' Robin thought as he went into the zeta-tube and went back to Gotham.

Pacifica's POV

I walked up to my home, some might say mansion, and used the old vines to climb into my bedroom. Today was long and I didn't feel like putting up with my ladies maids, yes ladies maids. As soon as I was inside, I whispered, "Mutare vestimenta."

My clothes changed into my blue nightgown and I went to look outside my other window. There was a small bench filled with pillows and I took one before sitting down and hugged it. Every night, I looked out my window and gazed at Wayne manor, hoping that one day Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard "Dick" Grayson, would notice me. He goes to my school and we have almost the exact same schedule, minus third and fourth period. Ever since I saw him, my heart leaped like crazy and I could barely breathe.

A door slammed downstairs and I could hear my adoptive parent, Helena Bertinelli, come in. I quickly jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep as Helena checked in on me. After living with her ever since I was about five, I've learned at what time she checks up on me, her life story, her alias, _and _that she signed me up to learn under the ancients, '_Thank you, Amazons._' It was easy to pretend I was sleeping as she pulled the blankets of my canopy bed up to my chin and her perfume filled the air around me.

When she closed the door, I let the sounds of the creaking wood lull me to sleep. I know that tomorrow, I will see Dick and he won't notice me at all and I'm stuck watching at the sides.

* * *

**I hope that y'all like it. It is just something that came to mind while I was surfing the web. If you like it then I will continue.**


	2. From the Future to the Past

**I don't have much to say, but this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did then I'd have Pacifica in it.**

* * *

Pacifica's POV

I bolted up in my bed and found that the covers were tossed all over and that I was about to fall off the bed. Quickly, I scrambled to the middle of my bed and get my bearings. '_It was only a dream_' I told myself as fear coursed through my veins. Then I remembered last night and the battle against Red Volcano. That was scary, I almost died there.

Shaking off the thoughts, I went to my bathroom and changed into my school uniform. Once I fixed my tie, I took my shoulder bag and ran downstairs. After about two flights, I used the rail to slide the rest of the way down. This almost gave Nigeria a heart attack and Helena almost laughed. When I dismounted and went to the kitchen, I saw Dick Grayson eating at the island. My eyes bulged as he acted as if this was completely normal. Quickly, I regained my posture and took some juice from the fridge. The entire time Dick was watching me to see how I'd react.

It wasn't until I sat on the counter by the sink, Dick spoke up, "That where you eat every morning?"

"Most of the time. This how you greet your neighbors all the time?" I threw back. He raised an eyebrow while taking a bite out of his toast.

"Bruce talked me into coming." Dick answered. I rolled my eyes and should've guessed the CEO playboy talked his ward into coming. Without thinking I gulped down the rest of my juice, put the cup in the sink, hopped down and looked at Dick.

"Coming? Or are you just going to sit there eating?" I asked in my sarcastic tone. He took the last piece of toast before joining me. We walked to the front entrance and along the way, my ladies maids kept pestering.

"Are you sure that you've eaten enough?" Lybira asked

"Yes." I answered quickly

"Do you have everything you need to meet with your friends?" Miranda asked.

"Book, extra clothes to get out of this monkey suit, camera for special purposes, my ancestors leather bag for emergencies, _and _my ankh. I'm good." I answered while looking at her.

"Well, what about your notebook." Nigeria asked. I stopped dead in my tracks for the second time today and held my hand over my head. "Go long."

"_Grrreeeeaaaaat_." I hissed while launching myself from the couch, took the chandelier, and caught the notebook in midair. Quickly, I released the fragile glass art and landed next to Dick. He smiled at me just when I started to blush like I was mad.

When we reached school, I pulled a disappearing act before he even noticed I was there. After I reappeared, my best friend, Aracela Waterford, joined me in the courtyard. Most guys said that Ara was a witch who's hair caught on fire. Ara had pure emerald green eyes, fair skin with a bit of freckles, and wavy, red hair with yellow and orange highlights and when the wind came, some people thought she was on fire. At some point we made a joke that she was generating fire through her hair.

"So how was your night last night? I spent the entire night wondering how I would freak out boys with that spell you taught me and..." Aracela started, but stopped when she saw me grimace. She's known me ever since birth, literally. "Okay, spill. What happened with Zatara? He told me absolutely nothing. Natha."

"I went the the Team to look for the reds and I almost got crushed by a bolder and then was almost caught in a Stage 3 eruption at Yellowstone." I answered in a quiet voice. Ara visibly dropped her jaw as I said Stage 3 eruption and Yellowstone. I waved my hand in front of her face before finding Dick Grayson snap a picture of us.

"Stinking half-pint." Ara hissed as she shoved her bag at me and started to chase Dick around. At some point she did a cartwheel and pinned him against a wall. I walked up to them, gave Ara her bag, and took the phone. The picture just showed two girls, one with fiery red hair and another with messy bronze hair, laughing and another showed one of them smiling and the other having her eyes bulging. Quickly, I deleted the second one and showed Ara the first one. She huffed and gave the phone back to the young ward. "Next time, I'm going to light you."

"With what, your hair?" He asked. Ara looked ready to punch him when I pulled her inside.

"Ara, are you crazy? If you hit him, then we're both in deep guano." I whispered/yelled/hissed. Ara had a rebellious person and sometimes that got us kicked out of schools. For example, we lived in LA until Aracela flipped this one kid and broke three of his bones, one in his skull, and then we moved to Gotham with our parents. So far, she's been good, but so far isn't always.

"Sorry, it's just that he's so annoying. How can you like him?" Ara asked while we walked to our lockers. If we both hid our hair and wore sunglasses then people would've thought that we were twins because of how in sync we are in.

"Easy. He's smart, cute, and our age. The fact that you've been calling half-pint ever since fifth grade just starts losing it's desired touch when he became our height, no offense. Oh, and last night I made him stutter like crazy." I answered while putting my bag in my locker and taking out my favorite book, Bad Girls Don't Die: As Dead as it Gets, and proceeded to read it.

"Non taken and you did what!?" Ara screeched the last part and this made the entire hallway look at us.

"False alarm, people. Now back to your regularly scheduled program." I said while everyone started to walk away. Ara was jumping at this point and I had to put my book down, hold her shoulders, and forcefully hold her down. "Calm down."

"Sorry, but _no one_ can make the boy wonder stutter." Ara half screamed. I made my point by shaking her back to reality and laughing. "Okay, okay. I believe you. Just, it seems impossible."

"I know. At first I didn't believe my own eyes, but, hey, gotta go with the flow. Right?" I agreed while taking my bag off the floor.

"Too true. Now is it my turn to see the Cave cause Zatara told me last night that tomorrow was my turn." Ara whispered as we passed by a few students.

"Yeah, he isn't going today and I can go since I have a pass and I can permit you. Just, you're going to need a secret ID." I answered while fiddling with my ring. The ring belonged to my mother, my birth-mother, and it wasn't anything fancy. Just a small silver band with a tiny amethyst embedded in the center.

"How about... Fireo or Death Burn or Ember Burner or... oh, Embera! Yeah, Embera." Ara said while taking out her notebook. Inside it were pictures of the two of us in different clothes on different seasons. One of the spring photos had Aracela with black straight hair instead of wavy red and one summer one had me with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. "Good times. Good times."

"Yeah. You're the one who mostly dyes and cuts your hair. Just stop that and please keep that red hair of yours." I requested while taking her arms.

"Stop asking me and I will." Ara answered while looking at the tape recorder in my hands. "Wow, real Dynamic Duo, Cifica."

"Can't blame me. You have a tenancy to break a promise." I said while putting the CD in my bag. We were walking towards our first period when Bette and Artemis ran into us. It wasn't until I looked directly into Artemis's eyes, that I recognized her. I lowered my head and went behind Ara. She must've sensed my alarmed sense and turned to face me. "The girl with grey eyes is on the Team with Rob, she's seen me without a mask and right now I am having a secret ID crisis. Get me out of here."

"Follow me." Aracela said while pulling me towards the other side of the classroom. We were able to sneak in without her noticing and without a hitch. "Now we just have to survive the rest of the day."

**_(Time Skip)_**

Pacifica's POV

The final bell rang for the day and everyone ran out screaming at the top of their lungs. It wasn't until Ara and I got to the ally with the zeta-beam we changed into our civvies and Ara put on sunglasses. I activated the zeta-beam and turned towards Aracela, "Wait here until you see the light again. Now don't laugh about the whole Pacifica Lunes A03 or Embera A04 thing got it?"

"Tots. Now go." Ara said while pushing me towards the zeta-beam. I went through and saw Conner and Kaldur sparring. Quickly, I let Aracela in and scrambled our starting point. That way no one can figure out that we are from Gotham. "Whoa. Even cooler then you described, Cifica. You've been holding out on me."

"Eh, not to me. You've seen where I live, this is half of it." I countered while gesturing to the Cave. The others walked to us and the first person to greet me was Robin. He hoped in front of me faster than a nike and he was still stuttering.

"H-hey, Pacifica. W-who's your friend?" Robin said while gesturing to Ara.

"Hi. Her name's Embera and," I started while turning towards A-Embera. "You owe me ten bucks."

"Why do I keep making bets with you?" Embera asked while slapping a ten dollar bill on my hand.

"It's a pride thing within pyromancers. You _want _or feel the _need _to challenge me. That and you just want to win for once." I answered while stuffing the money in my pocket.

"Okay, got me. Fire is stubborn, just like pyromancers and just like me." Embera agreed while making a small flame in her hand. I heard Kaldur take in a sharp breath while looking at the glowing yellow flame. "Uh, why is the boy with the red shirt looking at me?"

"Atlantean." Robin answered while tilting his head to the side.

"Just put out the flame before a martian comes in and faints." I said quickly while looking down the hallway. Flying or hovering down it was Megan with a batch of burnt cookies.

"Yeesh. Iya smell brunta cookies." Embera said while putting the flame out. I hid behind her and prayed that some big distraction would come and stop Megan from making us taste the cookies.

"Careful for what you wish for." A new voice said from behind me. Em and I turned around and saw eleven kids. Well, they looked a year younger than me, but still. One girl with long, curly black hair and bright bronze eyes walked ahead of the group and crossed her arms. She was wearing a vest with straps on the side & a blue bird across the chest, black skinny jeans, black strappy boots that almost reached the knees, black fingerless gloves, a belt with a silver line in the middle, Eskrima sticks, Batrangs, a utility belt, and a mask that covered the entire area of the eyes, just not her eyes. "Name's Nightwing and this is my team."

"Impulse." One girl said. She had bright red hair and her eye color was covered by goggles and she was wearing something similar to Artemis's uniform, but it was yellow and red with a lightning bolt on her chest.

"Apollo." The boy next to her said. He had blonde hair and grey eyes and he wore a green hunting uniform with an arrow pointing at his head. On his back was a full quiver and on his right hand was a bow.

"Supergirl and this is Superboy." A different girl said. She wore a black shirt with the Superman S in the middle, jeans, and combat boots. The boy next to her was wearing the same thing, except it looked a lot like Conner's, and they both had black hair as well as light blue eyes.

"Zane." A different boy said. He was wearing a suit, a yellow cape and an ankh medallion. It sort of reminded me of Zatara. The boy also had black hair, but his eyes were green.

"Beast Girl." A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said. Her outfit was very interesting, a red and white single piece uniform as well as a golden lasso, two silver bracelets, and star earrings.

"Mini Martian." The boy with green eyes and hair said. It looked like he was wearing a mix of Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian, a red X over a black shirt, skin-tight pants, a blue cape, and, as if to make his point, changed the shirt color to white.

"Aquagirl and this is Aqualad." A girl with dark skin, piercing grey eyes, and white hair said, the boy next to her had the same features. They wearing a mix of a punker look made with aquatic materials and Greek battle armor.

"Red Shot." A girl with auburn hair and grey eyes said. She was wearing the Cheshire mask with Red Arrow's uniform and a full quiver on her back.

"Last, yet certainly not least. I am Nighthawk." A boy with curly black hair, bronze eyes, like the other girl. He was wearing a black unitard, black shoulder pads, black pants, black boots, a black mask that covered the entire area of the eyes, except his eyes, and black gloves. Instead of having the blue bird across his chest, it had a red hawk on it.

"Think we went to far, too fast. Wouldn't you say, brother dearest?" Nightwing asked Nighthawk. He turned to her and nodded.

"Just a bit. Zane, do you think you could." He made a small gesture with his hands. "You know."

"Wait, were good. Just who are you guys, well together." Zatanna asked while sneaking a glance at Zane.

"Well, since you asked. We are Young Justice, well everyone in Gotham calls us that." Zane said while nudging Red Shot, who just started to pull an arrow out and point it at Zane.

"Do what think your going to do and you won't live to see 2039." Nightwing said while pointing to Red Shot, yet she was looking at us. "Remember, nothing gets past a Bat."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Tried enough times that I can't count it with two hands." Red Shot muttered. She put the arrow away and Robin popped up next to me.

"I've never seen you around Gotham and I've been everywhere in Gotham." Robin said while walking up to Nightwing, who seemed to be their leader. She seemed surprised with this new information and touched her mask. A holographic screen appeared from the mask and then Nightwing started to work. Her fingers flew across the screen and while this was happening, Nighthawk was keeping time easily.

"Great. The year 2011 and we're in a place the doesn't really exists on our time." Nighthawk reported while looking over his sister's shoulder. She turned her head to face him and shut off the hologram. They nodded and then looked at Zane, as if he was the victim.

"What'd I do?" He asked while shrinking back.

"You said twenty-four seconds and we went back twenty-four years! Who messes up a simple time travel spell?" They asked in sync. My guess was that they were twins and they were about to continue scolding, but a sound from the kitchen cut them off. Everyone in that team basically flew over their when the smell of smoke hit the room while our team ran at our top speeds. In the kitchen was a girl with red hair that had yellow & orange highlights and green eyes, a lot like Ara. She had a small ring of ash around her and some smoke rose from the ground. Nightwing floated to the ground next to the girl and helped her to her feet.

"Easy there, Pyroblaze. You used fire to protect yourself from the travel, didn't work. Welcome to the year 2011 and to the Cave." Nightwing said while motioning for Nighthawk to help her lift her friend. They seemed to treat each other the way Ara and I treat each other. Nightwing turned to us and said, "This is Pyroblaze. Whatever you do, don't make her mad."

"What happens if we make her mad?" KF asked

"We don't call her Pyroblaze for nothing." Nighthawk said while helping Pyroblaze to one of the chairs. He turned around to face the small ring, glared at it, and water instantly cleaned any evidence of a fire. I studied Pyroblaze carefully and then looked at the other members of their team. After about five minutes of silence, I came to my conclusion.

"Your our children from the future. There is no way, I'm going to forget red hair that looks like fire just like that, the Cheshire mask, the Kid Flash symbol, the Artemis uniform design, those Batrangs, the Superman/boy S, the Atlantean type of clothing, that style of tux, _or _those telepathic abilities." I said while pointing to each one of them.

"Told y'all. Now give me my ten bucks." Nightwing said while holding her out to Pyroblaze, who slapped a ten dollar bill onto her hand. "Like I said it's a pride thing. Also, I said there is nothing getting past my mother."

"_Wait!_ What did you just say?" I asked the supposed leader of their group. She took off her mask and sighed.

"Hi, mom." She said while sitting on the counter next to Nighthawk.

"Okay and I'm guessing Nighthawk is your son." Robin said while looking at me.

"Oh, and hi dad. How can I forget our own dad?" Nightwing said while holding the bridge of her nose. She turned towards her brother and then I instinctively held my forehead.

"The height, without a doubt." Nighthawk said while taking off his own mask. suddenly, their entire team took off their masks and goggles in order to reveal their identities. Robin basically let his jaw fall to the ground as the two future members of the Bat clan high-five every team member and then end up breaking out in laughter. Well, Robin-like cackles from Nightwing. "You know that identity is not really a big deal in the future. If your family knows, then you do your best to make them proud. If your friends know, you can't die at all. If your enemies know, your screwed."

"Big time. Thankfully Jokerz are idiotic. Also, we have the best to thank for that." Impulse said while opening the fridge and looking through it. Ten seconds later, she has a pile of food that she and Apollo are scarfing down. KF looked jealous while the rest of us looked sick.

"MANNERS!" Nightwing snapped quickly and swiftly. She had a Batglare melded onto her face and it made the two cringe then eat a bit more civilly. Nightwing returned to a somber personality and took out a dagger. Not just any dagger, this one was celestial bronze. She twirled it in her fingers and then tossed it in the air. The dagger turned its point to the center of the top of her head and she just sat their. Just when the dagger was about to collide, Nightwing pointed down the hall and the dagger flew in that direction. A loud puff came from the hallway and soon the dagger was coming back in the direction it came, except a bit off course. It was going to collide with me. "MOM!"

I held one hand up to signal stop and the dagger stopped in midair. With one swift movement, I took the dager and aimed it at the floor near Nightwing's feet. She must've anticipated me because the next thing we saw was Nightwing putting the dagger in her belt.

"Nice throw." Nightwing said while picking an apple from the eating duo and sitting back on the counter. There was something about her personality that made me bite back a smile. She was somber yet playful, caring yet deadly, skilled yet clumsy. "Okay. I thought that was creepy in the future, but it's even creepier in the past."

"What is?" I asked while walking up to her.

"When your eyes change color like that. Ph-Nightwing and I still can't do that and we're almost your age. Well, your current age." Nighthawk said while squinting at the TV. All it had was the news and seemed as if he was struggling to see it.

"Stop straining yourself and convert the mask already. Guys, if you want then you can switch. We're in the past and some point in the future, they will know our secret." Nightwing said while spinning the air close to her. She and Nighthawk changed into civvies. Zane had smoke curl him and the rest of their team and when it cleared, all of them were into their civvies. Nighthawk was wearing clothes similar to Robin's; a red shirt, brown jacket, jeans, and cowboy boots, but the glasses seemed half-a-shade lighter. Nightwing had black clothes all around, a black shirt that had one sleeve on her right and was held up by one pendant that was on her right shoulder, her black jeans that hugged her skin, black gloves that stopped at her wrists, and a pair of black hunting boots. Everyone else were in clothes similar to ours, but each had a special touch that made it different. For example, Supergirl and Superboy just had brown jackets that hung loosely on them, Impulse and Apollo both looked like they were ready to go hunting, Zane was playing with a small piece of metal on his right arm, Aquagirl & Aqualad looked like they belonged in Atlantis, Beast Girl had a red and white striped choker, Mini Martian had a whole lot of pastels on, Red Shot looked like the type of girl that used a knife as a toothpick, and Pyroblaze had a lot of red on.

"I love magic." Zane said while fixing his sleeve to cover the metal.

"I'm guessing that would make you my son." Zatanna said while crossing her arms.

"Oh, oh. I know." Beast Girl said while jumping. "We can play a game where you guys have to guess which one of us are your children. However, The two Bats, Zane, and I can't play because A) my parents aren't on the Team yet and B) they already know." (**A.U. I know weird and lame, but I just thought their reactions would be cool.**)

"Youngest." Impulse said while tossing a chicken bone into the trash can behind her.

"Just by a few weeks. Thank you, oh, so much." BG, Beast Girl, said. They all looked around the same age and I was thankful. Everyone on their Team shrugged, they were used to her. We all hesitated before nodding. "Sweet. Okay, Megan goes first."

"Let's see." Megan said while looking at all of the members of their Team. IT was kind of obvious, but then again there could be another. "Mini Martian and just Mini Martian."

"Correct." Mini Martian said while putting his arms up. "Conner, your turn."

"Supergirl and Superboy." Conner said plainly. I could see in his eyes that he was confused why his children weren't related to Mini Martian.

"Correct." The two future Super-siblings said while crossing their arms. "Wally, go."

"Impulse, I'd recognize that kind of metabolism anywhere. Definitely a West." Wally said while trying to steal a piece of chicken. Impulse slapped his hand before taking it back.

"Back off my food, Baywatch!" Impulse said while taking the chicken leg back.

"Oh, god." Artemis said.

"Hey, Impulse, pass me a fry." Apollo said while taking a bite of a cheeseburger.

"Sure, bro." Impulse said while passing a handful of fries to Apollo.

"Cool, two kids." Wally said to Artemis. She, on the other hand, looked ready to barf.

"Good. Now..." Impulse started.

"Embera, your turn." Apollo finished. Then the two returned to attacking the food.

"Kay. Now, I know that it is Pyroblaze. The hair runs in the family." Embera said with a fake accent and while twirling a strand of hair. We all broke out laughing because of this.

"Great. Now, Kaldur, your turn." Pyroblaze said in the same accent.

"I believe they would be, Aquagirl and Aqualad." Kaldur said as the two siblings high-fived and then hit Impulse and Apollo upside the head.

"Correct." The duo said while pointing at Kaldur. He smiled and then I walked over to the two future bats.

"My turn. Tell us how and why y'all are here. Now, since you two claim to be my children then you can grasp the idea of how bad I can get when I don't get my way." I said while crossing my arms. They exchanged nervous glances before looking back at me.

"Okay. You all were on a mission and decided that it would be best that we all stayed at our, really your and dad's, estate and perfected our skills. Then Zane found a time-travel spell that was supposed to take us back twenty-four seconds. However, he must've messed up and sent us back years instead." Nightwing explained. I heard Robin walk a few steps back before I snapped my fingers and both pyromancers blocked his path.

"I said I was sorry. You know I'm not near my mom's or my grandfather's level." Zane said. I shot him a glare that said, '_Be lucky that I'm not the Pacifica your used to, but I'm as dangerous._' He cringed and backed away. Both Bats looked like they were deciding whether to fight or be scared.

"Look, we know that Zane isn't the best at magic, but we didn't know that he'd mess up _that _bad." Nighthawk explained. He seemed to be a bit like Robin, but he was just a bit more open. I smiled at his remark and looked at them both.

"Anything else?" I asked. They looked at their other teammates then themselves and finally myself before shaking their heads. I raised an eyebrow and decided to walk back to the others. If there was one thing I'm good at, it's telling when people lie. "No lies. Good thing too."

"Can we say our identities because I really don't want to keep calling my brother Nighthawk." Nightwing asked. I held up my hand to signal wait while I looked at the Team. They nodded their heads and Nightwing let out a small yes. "Finally, do you know how weird it get's calling Danny Nighthawk when he is 100 meters away from failing PE?"

"At least I didn't break the wrestling team's arms, Tina." Danny, Nighthawk, countered.

"It's Photina. Pho-Tina. Put it together before I send Rasputin on you." Photina, Nightwing, retorted. Danny scoffed and shook his head while furrowing his eyebrows. Photina leaned close to his ear before putting two fingers in her mouth and letting out a taxi cab whistle. This made her brother cringe and yell in pain while a dog, almost Wolf's size, bound in. The dog looked like a mix of a Siberian Husky Pit bull and American Rottweiler. It started to bark at Danny, who kept trying to calm the dog. I raised an eyebrow at Photina and nodded in Rasputin's direction. "Fine. Rasputin, pyatka malʹchika." (**Translation: Heel boy.**)

Rasputin stopped barking and sat by Photina's feet. We all started to socialize when Impulse and Wally let out synchronized sighs. Apollo and I looked at the two speedsters and saw that they were sitting upside down on the couch.

"What's up, Wendy?" Apollo asked. Wendy looked at her brother and sighed again.

"Wesley, Imma BORED!" Wendy complained. Wally nodded in agreement and fell off the couch. I looked at them before smiling. Ara was at my side faster than Nike and we shared the same devil grin.

"NYC?" I asked.

"The new joint that opened up?" She offered.

"Bingo." I answered.

* * *

**I hope that y'all like it. Have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
